944
Chris transforms into the werewolf; Bruno goes hunting to find the beast. Synopsis Teaser : The full moon has begun its rise, and Chris Jennings is about to take the most desperate gamble of his life. Alone in his cottage on the great estate, he waits for the moon to change him into a werewolf, hoping he can retain his human intelligence and will long enough to do what must be done to end the curse. For this flower, brought to him by Sabrina Stuart, is the legendary moon poppy, and if he can succeed in eating its blossom, he will shed the hated animal form forever. At night, the full moon rises and Chris begins to transform into the werewolf. He reaches out for the moon poppy. Act I Chris takes the blossom and is about to eat it when he suddenly throws it to the ground and leaves the house. At the antique shop, Jeb is on the phone with Maggie, pretending to be under his control, but she still hasn't found out where Carolyn is. Jeb gets upset and hangs up on her. Bruno walks in and mocks Jeb about his feelings for Carolyn. In the distance, Jeb hears the howling of the werewolf and becomes increasingly terrified. Jeb explains that the werewolf is the only animal the Leviathans couldn't tame. Meanwhile, Barnabas and Sabrina discover the crushed flower on the floor. Sabrina is heartbroken, and fears that nothing can ever be done to save Chris. Barnabas tries to comfort her, but she suddenly realizes that she must go to Chris's side. She believes that he will not harm her, as he didn't before. Barnabas tries to reason with her, but she slips away while his back is turned. He runs into the woods after her. Act II Jeb is still terrified of the werewolf howling throughout Collinsport. Bruno decides to take matters into his own hands, and informs Jeb he is going to kill the werewolf. Barnabas returns to Collinwood, having been unsuccessful in trying to find Sabrina. He receives a call from Angelique. She tells him that something has happened and he must come to her house immediately. Barnabas presses her for information, but she refuses to disclose anything over the phone. The howling stops and Jeb decides to go outside to see if Bruno has killed the werewolf, but Barnabas stops him. He again tells Jeb that Carolyn isn't ready yet. Jeb demands information about a werewolf in Collinsport, but Barnabas denies the existence of one. Jeb tells him he is going to kill the werewolf before the werewolf kills him. In the woods, Sabrina finally finds Chris. Act III Sabrina tries to communicate with the werewolf. He approaches her, but Bruno shows up and shoots him. The werewolf runs away, but Bruno is surprised to find Sabrina is more worried about the werewolf than herself. Barnabas arrives at Angelique's house, and she explains that Elizabeth is starting to recognize her as Cassandra, but just hasn't made the connection yet. Angelique is petrified that her former sister-in-law will soon identify her, and her life as Mrs. Rumson will be over. She reminds Barnabas that Elizabeth is a devoted Leviathan, and Angelique's identity could be devastating to their cause. She begs Barnabas to take Elizabeth and Carolyn back to Collinwood as soon as possible. Barnabas reluctantly agrees to take them away the next morning. Bruno returns to the antique shop and tells Jeb about his strange encounter with Sabrina. Bruno decides to follow Sabrina, because she can probably lead them to the werewolf. After he leaves, Jeb receives a phone call telling him where Carolyn is. Memorable quotes * Bruno (to Jeb): Don't worry. You've got Bruno. ---- * Jeb: There’s a werewolf out there, the most dangerous of creatures! They were the only creatures we couldn’t tame, the only ones that were more ruthless and cunning than we were! We tried to drive them out; we tried to kill as many as we could! But there was always one left — and it was always howling! Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique Rumson * Christopher Pennock as Jeb Hawkes * Michael Stroka as Bruno * Lisa Richards as Sabrina Stuart * Alex Stevens as Werewolf (credited as stunt coordinator) Background information and notes Production * This is the twenty-third episode with no pre-Barnabas cast members. * Closing credits scene: Rumson mansion parlour. Story * Jeb recites the following poem: *: "Even a man who is pure in heart / and says his prayers by night / may become a wolf when the wolf's bane blooms / and the moon is full and bright." ** The poem, contrary to popular belief, was not an ancient legend, but was in fact an invention of screenwriter Curt Siodmak for the 1941 film , starring Lon Chaney, Jr. as Larry Talbot. The poem is repeated in every subsequent film in which Talbot appears, with the exception of and , and is also quoted in the later film , although most of the subsequent films changed the last line of the poem from the original "and the autumn moon is bright" to "and the moon is full and bright", as did the writer of this episode. The Wolf Man film also features an antique shop, reminiscent of the Todd's antique shop, from which Talbot purchases a silver-headed walking stick decorated with a wolf, not unlike that of Barnabas' wolf's-head cane, which has been used in the series as a defense against the werewolf. * The idea of a rare plant that only blooms at night being a cure for lycanthropy is taken from the 1935 film . * Jeb reveals that Werewolves are a race as ancient as the Leviathans, and that the Leviathans nearly hunted them to extinction many times. * Collinsport is referred to as a village. * There is an airport in Logansport.'' This is a reference in the next episode, 945, not this one.'' * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: Submerged too quickly; Sabrina: He's still alive. * TIMELINE: Barnabas promises to take Elizabeth and Carolyn away from Angelique tomorrow. Bloopers and continuity errors * While Jeb is talking to Maggie on the phone, you can see Bruno standing outside the antique shop door, waiting for his cue to enter. * When Bruno and the werewolf fight, the edge of the grass "carpet" can be seen revealing the studio floor; and when Sabrina sinks to her knees after the werewolf runs off, the carpet wrinkles up around her. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 944 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 944 - Essence and Intelligence and Werewolves Gallery ( }}) 944i.jpg|Consoling Sabrina 944n.jpg|Werewolf Hunting 944p.jpg|Fear of the Wolf Category:Dark Shadows episodes